marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hela Odinsdottir
Hela Odinsdottir was the ruler of Hel, the daughter of Odin Borson, the older half-sister of Thor Odinson and the adoptive older sister of Loki Laufeyson. She was the Asgardian Goddess of Death. Biography Early life Hela was born to king Odin Borson of Asgard. In a time before the Nine Realms were established, Odin was a warmonger, who sought to conquer all realms. Hela, as the Goddess of Death, served as his executioner, and they plundered the worlds that would become the Nine Realms. However, while Odin came to realize the error of his ways and rectified by becoming a benevolent king to hold the Nine Realms in unity, Hela would not so easily drop her bloodthirsty nature, and thus Odin was forced to imprison her in Hel. However, Hela would not stay down easily, and when she made an attempt to break out of Hel, Odin sent the Valkyries to stop her. However, while they succeeded, she slayed all of the warriors one by one, leaving only one alive. ''Thor: Ragnarok In the coming of Ragnarök, Thor traveled to Muspelheim, the land of fire, to confront the fire giant Surtur. After learning of Surtur's plan to enact Ragnarok, he battled and defeated Surtur, bringing his skull to Asgard. However, when he learned Loki had taken Odin's place and exiled him on Earth, Thor forced Loki to show him where. Doctor Strange helped them locate Odin in Norway, and opening them a portal there. Reunited with their father, Odin calmly revealed that he was dying, forgiving Loki of all his misdeeds, but warned them of Hela's return, and died, slowly fading into golden mist. Thor and Loki's attention was brought to a dark portal opening, of which Hela walked out of. Meeting their sister for the first time, Thor introduced himself as a Son of Odin, but Hela commented he didn't look like Odin, and Loki's fearful attempts at negotiation sounded like him. She demanded her brothers kneel before her, but Thor defiantly threw Mjolnir at her. Hela, however, caught it barehanded. She demonstrated her terrifyingly superior power by crushing the hammer into pieces in a massive explosion. Loki cried out for the Bifrost to open, but Hela followed them through the portal tunnel, and threw Thor and Loki out of it, leaving them to land on Sakaar. As she walked through the Bifrost, she was met by Volstagg and Fandral, whom she promptly murdered with her swords. Skurge quickly submitted, to which Hela offered him a place as a servant. Character traits ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Asgardian Physiology:' As the first born child of Odin Borson, Hela was extremely powerful, and possesses various superhuman physical attributes common among the Asgardians; such as superhuman strength, durability, endurance, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, etc. However, many of these attributes were significantly superior to those possessed by the majority of her race. Hela was also one of the most powerful beings in the entire universe. **'Superhuman Strength:' Hela was physically the strongest Asgardian of her time; her tremendous level of strength allowed her to single-handedly wipe out all of the Valkyries (with only their leader, Brunnhilde barely surviving) catch Mjölnir with one hand after it was thrown at her with full speed, before crushing it in her hand with little effort, despite it being one of the most powerful weapons in existence. Hela later slaughtered the Warriors Three, Skurge and the combined might of the Einherjar army of Asgard relative ease. Furthermore, she was able to easily physically dominate Thor Odinson himself in two of their three confrontations, even after Thor gained his full powers, Hela was still proven to be too strong for him. Only a fully-empowered Surtur and Odin Borson (in his prime) was stronger than Hela. **'Superhuman Durability:' Hela's skin, muscle and bone tissue were several times denser then that of normal humans and most other Asgardians; her durability surpasses even her half-brother, Thor's, which allowed Hela to easily block spear strikes from a Gungnir-wielding Thor with her bare hands and to even catch Mjölnir without injury. Hela was even unharmed after grabbing a handful of the Eternal Flame, stabbed by Einherjar's sword right through the chest without damage, stabbed by Gungnir by Thor and emerged completely unharmed after a fully-empowered Thor hit her with massive lightning bolts. **'Superhuman Endurance:' Hela possessed far more endurance than normal humans and most other Asgardians; allowing her to withstand Thor's massive lightning bolts and continue fighting. **'Superhuman Speed:' Hela possessed far more speed than normal humans and most other Asgardians; for example, she was fast enough to keep up with and even outpace Thor and Valkyrie in combat, as well as even being fast enough to catch Mjölnir with one hand; despite it moving at full speed. **'Superhuman Agility:' Hela possessed far more agility, dexterity, balance, and body coordination than normal humans and most other Asgardians; allowing her to dodge and outpace Thor and Valkyrie's attacks for the majority of her confrontations with them and easily jump through a crater and land fully on her feet. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Hela possessed far more stamina than normal humans and most other Asgardians; allowing her to remain physically active for long periods of time. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Despite Hela's superhuman durability, she could be injured like any Asgardian. However, her metabolism allowed her to heal much faster, more extensively and efficiently than normal humans and most other Asgardians; such as when an asgaridian pierced her body with a sword, no visible damage was done to her and she simply removed the sword from her body. **'Immortality:' Unlike other Asgardians, Hela was immortal, as she could not physically age or be killed by normal means; as she was in prison for 5,000 years and after being released, she displayed no signs of physically aging, a feat that even Odin Borson was incapable of achieving. *'Weapon Manifestation:' Hela could manifest various weapons out of different parts of her body, though she would usually generate Necroswords, daggers, spears, and axes. These weapons were incredibly durable and sharp, enough to not only instantly kill the likes of Warriors Three and Skurge, but also even pierce right through Thor's invulnerable body, with Hela thus gouging his right eye out with a Necrosword. Abilities *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Hela was a formidable hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, in both armed and unarmed combat; as she was able to slay the entire Einherjar army of Asgard, as well as swiftly slay all of the Warriors Three relative ease, Hela's combat skills were even superior to Valkyrie and Thor, the latter who is a master hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist in his own right. *'Master Swordswoman:' Hela was a formidable swordswoman; as she was able to slaughter all of the entire Einherjar army of Asgard, the Valkyries and even gain the upper hand over Thor using Gungnir and disarm him of his blades with little effort. Weaknesses *'Asgard:' Hela's life-force was linked to Asgard; she was killed the moment it was destroyed by Surtur. Relationships *Asgardian Royal family **Buri - Great-grandfather; deceased. **Bor Burison - Grandfather; deceased. **Odin Borson - Father turned enemy; deceased. **Thor Odinson - Brother turned enemy. **Loki Laufeyson - Adoptive brother and enemy; deceased. *Fenris - Companion; deceased. *Surtur - Enemy and killer; deceased. *Einherjar - Subordinates turned enemies. *Brunnhilde/Valkyrie - Enemy and attempted victim. *Heimdall - Enemy; deceased. *Warriors Three **Volstagg - Enemy and victim; deceased. **Fandral - Enemy and victim; deceased. **Hogun - Enemy and victim; deceased. *Skurge - Executioner turned enemy and victim; deceased. *Sleipnir - Former ally. *Bruce Banner/Hulk - Enemy. *Korg - Enemy. *Miek - Enemy. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **''Thor: Ragnarok'' (First appearance) - Cate Blanchett **''Avengers: Infinity War'' (Mentioned only) Behind the Scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Hela is the illegitimate daughter of Loki. Gallery ''Thor: Ragnarok'' Hela.jpg Hela 01.jpg Hela 02.jpg Hela 03.jpg Cate_Blanchett_as_Hela_in_Thor_Ragnarok.jpg Hela.png Hela in Thor Ragnarok ZEX.png Promotion, Concept Art and Filming Hela Ragnorok Concept Art.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 18 2016 - 2.jpeg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 18 2016 - 3.jpeg Thor Ragnorok EW Cover.jpg See Also *Hela Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Thor characters Category:Rulers Category:Asgardian Royal Family members Category:Sisters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Asgardians Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Factors Category:Characters with Immortality Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Deceased